


Alpha Bitch

by Kate Vassar (Xochiquetzl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Female Dominant, Loss of Virginity, Polyamory, Submission, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Kate%20Vassar
Summary: Jason wants the girl from American History class.  Originally appeared in Oysters and Chocolate.





	

Jason first noticed Sabine in high school English class. She was the tall, self-assured redhead who answered all the teacher's questions. She sat next to a window, and the sun would make her hair light up like flame. Some days, it was like she and the teacher were having a dialog. Jason and Sabine dated for awhile, making out in the back seat of his car on Friday and Saturday nights by starlight and cricket chirps, and then she just disappeared. Her parents said that she was sick and had to go south for her health, but they wouldn't give him a phone number, and she never wrote, and finally they moved away. 

He didn't see Sabine again until college. She was in his American History class. Usually, she sat next to her friend Alicia, a cool, elegant Grace Kelly blonde who went everywhere Sabine went. Jason was jealous; he lived with his grandmother, and didn't have a lot of friends. He wished he had someone with whom he felt he belonged. 

Sabine kept giving him sidelong looks under thick red lashes, but never said anything. It took him a long time to work up the nerve to walk up to her and ask, "You, um, want to... get dinner?"

Sabine smiled, a slow, lazy smile. "All right." 

Alicia looked jealous. Jason wondered if they were a couple. 

When he picked Sabine up, she was wearing a short black dress and heels. He was so nervous that he couldn't eat, leaving his mixed vegetables in a flower basket nearly untouched. Sabine didn't have any trouble with her Mongolian beef; she ate it all with obvious enthusiasm. After dinner, they got in the car and drove, and she told him to pull over in a remote spot. 

"What?" he asked.

Sabine smirked and reached into her purse. She pulled out a condom and waved it in front of him, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She slipped out of her black lace panties, pressing them into his hand. "Hold these." They were warm. 

Jason stared down at the panties in shock until he realized she was ripping open the condom and rolling it onto his cock. He gasped, and she climbed across the seat and straddled him. She smelled like Chinese sauce and sex; her skin was soft and hot. There was moonlight and crickets, just like when they were in high school, but they'd never gone this far back then. Oh, God, she was so... fuck. 

"Are you still a virgin?" Sabine asked. 

Jason nodded, and Sabine tilted his chin up and kissed him, deep and passionate, like she was devouring him. He hardly did anything except wriggle against her, his head falling back against the seat in surrender. She was so.... If a girl like her wanted him, he was clearly... fuck. 

"Mine," Sabine growled, nuzzling his neck. She tossed her head back and rode him faster, gasping. And then there was nothing but the sound of her panting and his moans and the almost unbearable pleasure, like...

"Yours," Jason said. 

Sabine threw her head back and howled, her fingernails raking his back and it _hurt_ , but it was a good hurt, a hurt that just made him come harder. The noise Jason made when he came was almost sobbing. 

She put her forehead against his for a moment, trembling a little. Then she climbed off him, pulling the condom off and tossing it out the window. "Take me home." 

"What's the matter?" Jason asked. 

"Alicia's going to kill me," Sabine said, and laughed. "It's not funny." 

Jason never said it was. "Are you two...?" 

Sabine laughed again. "It's complicated." 

#

She didn't answer the phone when he called the next day, but a few days later she said she and her friend Alicia were going out to a club called the Velvet Underground. 

It was a BDSM club. He'd never been there, or any place like it. He'd read kinky stories, though. The thought of going in made him nervous, like he was going to be grabbed and dragged off and unspeakable acts of pleasure would be perpetrated on his helpless body. Then he laughed at himself a little; wasn't that what happened to him in the car with Sabine? 

He spotted her across the room, on one of the stages for scenes, tossing lit matches on another woman in chains, then prancing away with a delighted grin that warmed his heart and a feral grace that took his breath away. Sabine. Her red hair was wild, standing out every which way, and she was wearing black leather pants, boots, and a black mesh top over a black bra. He crossed the room, weaving around gyrating bodies and waving away clouds of cigarette smoke. The other woman was Alicia, he realized--blonde and delicate, wearing white lace panties and electrical tape over her nipples, a nod to the public nudity laws. She was clearly enjoying herself, but it was Sabine who captivated him. 

Sabine tossed another match on Alicia, then did another little dance of delight. Alicia appeared to be orgasmic, writhing against her bonds with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Sabine drew a heart on Alicia's back in some kind of liquid, then lit a match. The heart burned blue for a second, then faded. 

Jason's mouth was dry, and he needed to adjust himself before he could sit down and watch. Sabine watched him with an amused smirk. Her eyebrows almost met over her nose, and Jason had the urge to touch them, stroke them, pet them. She just grinned at him, like she knew what he was thinking, and unchained Alicia. They kissed for awhile, until Jason started to feel he was intruding and stood to leave. 

"Wait," Sabine said. Her voice was full, husky, and went right through him. His knees trembled. "You want to play, don't you, Jason?" 

Jason wasn't sure what that meant, but he nodded anyway. 

Alicia crossed her arms. "No," she said. "It's a terrible idea. I won't let you." 

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

Alicia came down and sat next to Jason, but he was distracted by her breasts. He forced himself to look into her eyes instead--blue, very pretty. "You know she's no good for you, right? You don't know what she's going to do to you. She'll change you." 

"Maybe I want to change," Jason said. 

Alicia made an explosive noise of disgust. "Sabine," she said. "Tell him." 

"Jason, please wait outside," Sabine said. "Alicia and I need to talk." 

#

He'd been standing outside the door for about an hour, fidgeting, watching people come and go nervously, when Sabine came out. She grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "Do you want to negotiate?" she asked, "or do you want to find somewhere private and go for it?" 

Jason wanted to say yes, but what he said instead was, "You're not going to do the match thing to me, are you?"

Sabine tossed her head back and laughed. It was a full, rich, throaty sound. "Only if you ask nicely." 

"Do anything you want to me," Jason said, knowing it was a bad idea as soon as he said it. He didn't care. 

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean," she said, pulling back a little. "Alicia's right, you know. I'm so tempted to do things you won't like. Change you."

"I'll do anything." 

Sabine laughed again, then dragged him into an alleyway and pulled his clothes off, tossing them over her shoulder. It smelled like stale garbage and old beer bottles. He shivered, partly from the cold but mostly from the feeling of being naked and exposed. She handcuffed his hands behind his back, then stood just out of reach. He edged towards her, his chest thrust out from his arms behind his back, his cock straining towards her. She just laughed. 

"Still willing to do anything I want?" Sabine taunted, circling around him like he was prey. It was bright out--the moon was almost full--but it was still dark enough that he couldn't read her eyes unless she was standing right in front of him. 

Jason nodded, his mouth dry. 

Sabine pulled the mesh shirt off, slow and deliberate. She hung it off the fire escape. "Kiss my boots." 

It was hard to kneel in a cold, dark alleyway with his hands cuffed behind his back. It threw off his balance, angled him forward, but somehow Jason managed. He leaned down, only losing his balance and falling against her boot once. The asphalt slammed into his knee, even though he only fell from a few inches, and the gravel was sharp on his bare shins. Her boots smelled like leather and rubbing alcohol, and when he kissed them his cock twitched. 

"Forgive my clumsiness, Mistress," he said, because that was the sort of thing men in stories said, and because he wanted to please her. 

"I'm not your Mistress," Sabine said, stepping back, her face falling into a shadow. "You haven't earned the right to call me that yet." 

"I'm sorry," Jason said. 

Sabine crossed her arms and cocked her head, looking down at him. "Would you like that privilege?"

"Yes," Jason said. "Please." 

Sabine leaned over and unlocked the handcuffs. Jason pulled his hands around in front of him and rubbed his wrists, but Sabine was moving, pulling him to his feet. She took his hands, gentle, and guided him over to the fire escape. He followed, trusting, and was only a little surprised when she cuffed his hands to the fire escape over his head. 

She stepped back, laughing, and started to undress. Her thick, full bush was as bright red as the hair on her head. Sabine was unusually hairy for a redhead, but in a way that turned him on. Or maybe all the redheads in pictures trimmed or something, he didn't know. 

Sabine stepped closer, the warmth of her skin and the slight prickle of her pubic hair brushing against him as she leaned in and kissed him, hard. She lowered herself into a slight crouch to lick his chest, then walked around him. Her hands cupped his buttocks, squeezed. "Anything I want?" she breathed into his ear.

"Anything." Jason was so hard that he felt like his cock was giving off heat that warmed his stomach. 

Sabine chuckled, then crouched and licked up one of his thighs, stopping short of his cock. She stood and went over to her pants, still draped over the fire escape, and pulled out a condom. She rolled it over his cock with a smirk. "Anything?" 

Jason nodded, and then Sabine sprang up on him, making him grab the fire escape for balance. God, she was going to ride him in the alley. He tried to brace his knees, but it was like being attacked by a wild thing. And then there was her heat on him, and his cock sliding home. Home, and yet lost. 

And then she bit him. On the shoulder. It fucking hurt--who would have thought that such pretty girl would have teeth so sharp?--but the pain made the pleasure better somehow. It was good pain, and he wanted it. Wanted her. 

"Mine," Sabine growled into his shoulder, her voice deep and guttural, and the sound went right through him, a physical sensation going through his spine to his knees. 

"Yours," Jason gasped. It was like flying, sex with Sabine. He was strong, powerful. And then he was coming hard, wrists aching from the cuffs. Sabine reached up and uncuffed him, and he fell hard on the ground with her on top of him, the asphalt slamming into him and shaking him up to his teeth. He was going to have a bruise on his ass in the morning, but he didn't care. 

Sabine glanced up over her shoulder, up at the moon. "See you tomorrow," she said, and stood up to get dressed. 

"What?" Jason called after her. "Here?"

She didn't answer, so he wandered around the alley looking for his clothes. They were scattered, and it took him awhile to find his underwear. 

#

When Jason woke up the next morning, he was starving. He craved red meat. He went through the drive through and got a bacon double cheeseburger. It didn't help. He was also desperately horny, and found himself masturbating like he was a teenager, over and over. Good thing Grandma was at work. 

His neck looked like shit, but it probably wasn't bad enough to go to the doctor. He thought about how embarrassing it would be to explain himself to the ER doctor, and found himself jerking off again, picturing Sabine's face when she came. 

Dinner was steak at a chain restaurant. Part way through dinner he felt a craving, but not for meat. For Sabine. He paid the bill and drove straight to the alleyway. No Sabine. He waited, leaning up against the fire escape. 

The moon rose overhead, big and bright, and a large dog trotted into the alleyway. It was big and red and hairy and not at all tame looking, and something about it gave Jason a very bad feeling. The dog bared its teeth at him, and he shivered. 

Pain. Unbelievable pain. Jason doubled over, gasping, and the dog sat on its haunches and tilted its head in a way that reminded him of...

Oh, _shit_. 

No. No. It couldn't be happening. He was imagining things. He was _sprouting hair_. He looked over at the big red dog, and the dog smiled at him, tongue lolling out. 

Not a dog. A bitch. He could smell her. He bared his teeth back at her for a moment, and then the pain blinded him. He would have rather risked the match thing; surely it hurt less. And then he was a.... he didn't know what. A hairy, four-legged thing. Like Sabine. 

Bitch. She did this to him. He charged at her, looking to grab her scruff, mount her, take her. But he was outclassed; he didn't understand this new body, and she was fast and graceful and had him by the throat, on his back. 

Jason whimpered, a canine noise. Sabine growled back. He whimpered again, and she straddled him, started to ride him. Yes. _Hers._ So good, so so good, how it should be. Hers. 

And then she was standing, heading towards the parking lot. She looked over her shoulder at him, as if to say, _Are you coming or not?_

He was coming. He wouldn't let her get away again. 

They trotted across the parking lot and headed out towards a residential area, towards a smell that made him salivate, that made his stomach growl. Steak. They stole steaks off a grill and ran, eating in the woods off to the side. Jason wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. He settled for a broad dog smile, his tongue hanging out. She ate most of the steak herself, but she let him have some scraps. They chased some rabbits, but didn't catch any, although Sabine came close. 

When they reached the reservoir, a golden bitch joined them. She tilted her head at them, and then trotted off like she expected them to follow. Jason tried to mount her, and she bit him, hard. He yelped and lowered himself to the ground, trying to look harmless, and she raised her rump at Sabine, expectant. Sabine mounted the bitch and started to rub against her. 

Jason whimpered and edged closer. The golden bitch growled at him, and he backed away again. She charged him, Sabine still attached to her scruff, and got her teeth around his throat. Jason rolled over onto his back and whimpered, desperately hard. Sabine let go and sat back to watch what would happen next. 

The golden bitch snorted and trotted off, Sabine followed her, and Jason followed Sabine. They mostly overturned garbage cans and chased cats, but Sabine caught and ate a squirrel. She didn't share, no matter how much he whimpered. Finally, they all curled up and slept. 

#

When Jason woke up the next morning, he was naked in the woods, and Sabine was asleep next to him. He looked around, and saw Alicia sitting next to them with her arms crossed over her bare breasts--she was naked, too. It smelled like it was going to rain. 

"She bit you," Alicia said. 

Jason nodded.

"I _told_ you so," Alicia said, and gave Sabine a dirty look. 

"Yes, you did," Sabine said, "and so did I." 

There was an awkward silence, and then Sabine said, "I guess you'd better come inside, then." She stood and started walking towards a house. "After all, you're part of the pack now." 

Alicia stopped and glared at Sabine for a moment, and then followed them inside. 

It was an older house, Victorian and in ill-repair, and it looked like either Alicia or Sabine had spray-painted the walls. The outline of a tall, proud naked woman who looked quite a bit like Sabine stood guard over the stairwell, and other walls had stars or hearts or dogs. No, not dogs. Wolves. The floor was scratched wood, and there was a kitchen off to one side. 

"What do you mean, he's part of the pack?" Alicia said. 

"I bit him," Sabine answered, partly like it was a reasonable answer, but there was an edge to it. 

Alicia stormed upstairs and slammed the door. Sabine rolled her eyes and sighed. She headed towards the stairs.

"It's okay," Jason said. "I'll go." 

Sabine shrugged and headed off towards the kitchen. Jason headed upstairs and knocked. 

Alicia answered the door wrapped in a short black kimono, her hair pulled up in a clip, and Jason was suddenly very aware that he was naked. "I, um..."

She pulled him into her room and shut the door. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," she said.

"It's okay."

"How can it be okay?" Alicia said. "She's turned you into a monster!" 

"I told her she could do anything," Jason said. "I've loved her since high school. Besides, we didn't hurt anything except that squirrel." 

Alicia shuddered. "I hate that part." She laughed. "I used to be a vegetarian." 

Jason laughed, but it was a sympathetic laugh. Alicia didn't seem to take it personally. 

They stared at each other for a moment, silent. Jason fidgeted. Alicia bit her lower lip. 

"I want us to be okay," Jason said. 

There was a knock, and then Sabine came in. "It's not like I'd bite just anyone, you know." 

"You bit me," Alicia said. 

"Because I wanted us to be together," Sabine said. "Forever." 

The look that Sabine and Alicia exchanged was so steamy that Jason started to fidget and edge towards the door. 

"Alicia's a switch," Sabine said. "Dom to men, sub to women. Go kiss her feet." 

Jason blushed, and knelt at Alicia's feet. He leaned over and kissed her delicate, perfectly manicured toes. He was so hard he was dizzy for a moment, like his hands were cuffed behind his back again. Alicia's quick intake of breath was ragged. He wanted to look up, but he sensed that would be wrong. 

"I'm willing to share," Sabine said. 

Jason did look up then, and Alicia was looking down at him with her head cocked in a way that reminded him of Sabine. She gave him a searching look, and then smiled. "Lie down on the bed, face down, with your wrists towards the corners of the bed," Alicia said. She pulled a pair of padded cuffs out of the nightstand drawer. 

As Jason lay down, grinning, he could hear the rain starting and smell coffee downstairs. It smelled like home.


End file.
